My reasons
by Benri Yume
Summary: These are Chichi's reasons for worrying so much and trying to get Gohan not to train and fight. This are also her reasons for letting Goten train and fight.


**This was mi attempt to get rid of my writers block. I heard writing one shots help. I hope you enjoy this one shot! Vegeta disclaimer!**

**Vegeta:No**

**Why?**

**Vegeta: You don't own me.**

**But do I own Dbz?**

**Vegeta:NO! STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS!**

**Thanks Vegeta-oniisan!**

* * *

I know I come off as obsessive, or insane, or maybe temperamental. I'm not any of those things; I just worry about my boys. My husband left me while we were twelve, than left me again. Four years after we got married, he died! Then when he came back to life, my husband was so beat up It hurt to look at him. My baby had a concussion, a broken arm, and a sprained ankle. What would you do?

My boys were always going to fight, save the world, sometimes I wish that they would do the selfish thing and stay home. They always fought to the death, no matter what I said or did, they always fought. Even my precious Gohan at the tender age of four was fighting the saiyans to the death! I know that it's what they are supposed to do for the Earth but don't they care about their own lives?

Then came Namek. My precious went to another planet to gather the dragon balls, and ended up almost dying because of some evil space lord! He almost died again and would've died if Goku didn't go! Then when Goku defeated Frieza I had to go almost half a year thinking he was dead, only to be told that he was alive and that he didn't want to come back yet! I think I was gripping the sword I was holding so hard that I felt it start to give under the pressure.

I spent the rest of the year waiting for the day where my husband would come back. Finally he did, but Frieza was also there. From what Bulma told me a boy with lavender hair killed Frieza and his father and three hours later Goku arrived. When he came back to the house he was in some silly outfit, but he was home, until he told me he had to train for the androids! Add the fact that in the future he died for a heart virus.

Scared that I would lose my husband, tried to make him take the medicine but he wouldn't hear of it, stating that he would take it when he had the symptoms. He never did, so I left it alone. But three years later my husband was getting rushed to me by Yamcha he was clutching his heart. I immediately started to yell at him, throw things, cry. Then I gave him his medicine and prayed that it would help.

It didn't for a while, but a few days after we took him to Master Roshi's he got up and came behind me. I panicked and told him to get back in bed, but he laughed and threw me into the air. I was laughing, I was laughing because I had my Goku back.

Then came Cell. Vegeta was _this _close to defeating him, I was _this _close to having my family not be broken apart for once, but he failed and Cell reached his perfect form. He announced the Cell games and then came even more training. We were all transported to the lookout and people started to go into the hyperbolic time chamber. When my boys went in, my baby boy came out blond.

Then we went home. I started to make Gohan study, just to give myself some comfort to know he was doing something other than training. Goku agreed with me, I thought he was sick, but then he revealed that he wanted to go camping, and I refused. Then I started to look back on the times when Gohan was little and I let him go. It was his birthday; he deserved to do what he wanted.

Then came the Cell Games. I tried to make Gohan stay with me, but he wanted to see the fight. I watched with Dad, hoping that my baby boy wouldn't go near the insect like monster. But my Goku gave up, and sent Gohan up in his place. I remember throwing the TV across the room in anger, and then I remember praying to Dende that he would be okay.

It took a lot of time and a lot of pain but my baby defeated Cell, but at a great cost. My darling Goku had died. I was taken to the lookout so I could see the wishes being made. When Goku came up, the dragon wouldn't wish him back to life. We had thoughts about going to Namek, but Goku interrupted saying that it was best to stay in other world, something about all the villains coming for him. It was true but that didn't mean he had to stay dead.

He had a son, he had friends, and he had a wife. He was just so selfless and just this once I wanted him to be selfish and live. But the way he sacrifices himself for others is what made me fall in love with him.

Unknown to him, and me, I was carrying a baby. I was pregnant. I was going to make him study and not train, like I tried to do with Gohan, but when I saw him I couldn't. He looked just like his father and I couldn't bring myself to make him study. So I trained him myself. It was too late for Gohan, so I eased up on him a bit.

I wanted my boys to be successful, but deep inside; I knew I couldn't shake their father's blood from them.

So there are my reasons. These are the reasons that I did what I did. Do you get it now?

* * *

**All done! Hooray! Still have writer's block though...**


End file.
